fafnerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuki Makabe
Makoto Ishii |english voice=Johnny Yong BoschAggressor, Micah Solusodand Earth |gender=Male |movie=Fafner: Heaven and Earth |ova=Fafner: Right of Left |manga = Soukyuu no Fafner: Dead Aggressor |novel = Fafner: Dead Aggressor (Novel) |species = Human |hair = Black |eye = Brown |age = 14 Dead Aggressor, 16 Heaven and Earth, 19 Exodus, 20 2 |family = Fumihiko Makabe~Father~, Akane Makabe~Mother~ |affiliation= Alvis |occupation = Student, Pilot, CookExodus |height = 169 cm |weight = 56 kg |birthdate = September 21st 2131 |mecha=Fafner Mark XI, Fafner Mark Sein}} is the main protagonist of the Fafner: Dead Aggressor television series. He initially piloted the Fafner Mark XI and later, the Fafner Mark Sein. Appearance Kazuki has medium length dark hair kept to either side of his head, and has light brown eyes. When piloting mechas he wears the standard uniform consisting of largely white attire with purple streaks. Personality & Character Kazuki Makabe is a person with a gentle and kind nature. At first he appears as an average character and not like a hero. He can be kind and sincere as well as an amazing fighter if he is in middle of a battle. Like most of the children on Tatsumiya Island, he had no idea the Earth was under invasion and strived throughout the conflict to understand why the adults hid this from him, and especially, why his estranged childhood friend Soshi Minashiro is so willing to do whatever it takes to defend this humble island. Naturally, to someone with such a gentle nature, having to fight for his life constantly is a bewildering experience that causes him to question who he is and what he believes in, but he grows as a person over the course of the story and becomes everything a real and un-clichéd hero ought to be. Living with only his father, he does all the cooking and shopping and thus is an excellent chef. He also seems to be very bad at card games (he's too honest to be good at bluffing). History 2146 His mother, Akane, was assimilated by Festum long ago and he then only lived with his father, Fumihiko Makabe. Relationships Soshi Minashiro Kazuki and Soshi were close as friends when they were younger, but Kazuki accidently injured Soshi’s right eye and the guilt of that caused him to distance himself from Soshi. It later transpires that this was done to save Soshi from being assimilated with an attacking Festum. Nevertheless, although hesitant and unsure of how he should act around him, he wants to get to know Soshi outside of battle again. Despite that, when Festum began their assault upon the island, there was no friction with Soshi guiding Kazuki throughout his battles, and Kazuki relying in him for that. When Soshi is kidnapped by the festum, Kazuki is the first one to attempt a rescue. Kazuki demonstrates very strong feelings for Soshi, he compares the loss of Soshi to how his father felt when he lost his wifeDrama CD GONE/ARRIVE, and vows to wait for him forever after his disappearance. Their bond was so strong that through some unknown means, Soshi was on occasion able to temporarily manifest around Kazuki by crossing over into his consciousness and Kazuki thought of him often. Image Gallery File:Kazuki and Soushi Exodus.png File:Kazuki Exodus.png Kazuki mask.png Festival.png Notes & Trivia *Kevin Hatcher is the alias of Johnny Yong Bosch. *As noted above, Kazuki is very bad at card games due to his honesty *He bares a strong resemblance to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny protagonist Shinn Asuka. References Navigation Category:Fafner: Dead Aggressor Category:Fafner: Dead Aggressor Characters Category:Fafner Pilots Category:Alvis Category:Protagonists